Herbal Lesson 00
READ FIRST ABOUT THE FREE COURSE I have been a Volunteer Teacher and Health Worker in 11 countries since 1980 independently and also with UN Affiliated Groups (NGOs). I began in conventional medicine as a Laboratory Technician but while volunteering I experienced conditions and circumstances where regular pharmaceuticals and equipment were simply not available. At the urging of a friend who was an Osteopath, I looked into utilizing Herbal Medicines. I found I could use Laboratory methods to somewhat refine and make effective remedies when I had nothing else. It worked so well for me that I went on to finally become a Practicing Naturopathic Doctor (ND) I wanted to create a FREE course for Independent and Church Affiliated Volunteers who wanted to go and help and who needed a faster way to learn what I have learned over more than 35 years. The Whole FREE COURSE is in Three Parts and not in the order in which I learned them, but reordered to make learning them the easiest and fastest way. Besides Training Volunteers, these courses are suitable for Prepers, Homesteaders, Survivalists and those wanting to utilize more natural remedies to complement regular medicine. The OVERVIEW of each course explains the purpose of the course, how it will progress and any books and materials you will need. I hope you find these three courses challenging, interesting and fun to do together with other students like yourself. Kindest Regards and Best of Luck, Daniel Blankley B.Sc. ND The Three Courses Are: PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism COURSE REQUIREMENTS... ''' Basic High School Education '''What You Will Need Textbook: This Course depends heavily on a good HERBAL. A herbal is a book containing the names and descriptions of plants, usually with information on their medicinal, tonic, culinary, toxic, hallucinatory, aromatic, or magical powers, and the legends associated with them. A herbal may also classify the plants it describes, may give recipes for herbal extracts, tinctures, or potions, and sometimes include mineral and animal substances in addition to those obtained from plants. Herbals are often illustrated to assist plant identification. There are Many herbals but these two are the Best ones which I recommend with the Amazon Link where you can purchase them. You only need ONE of them to take the course. In time you may want several Herbals as each one has its own best features. . . . . . . . P'ART 2: Examinations, Treatment and Herbal First Aid' COURSE REQUIREMENTS... PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism What You Will Need Textbook: This Course depends heavily on the book "Where There is No Doctor" by hesperian.org. This has become the standard for International Volunteers, The peace Corps, and is endorsed by The World Health Organization . . . . PART 3: BASIC Homeopathy COURSE REQUIREMENTS... '''Basic High School Education or PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism '''What You Will Need Textbook: '''This Course depends heavily on the book "The Complete Homeopathy Handbook by Miranda Castro. '''Designed to be both a self study textbhook and a reference, it contains a Materia Medica and Repertory and case studies to help you learn to prescribe and treat many common illnesses. . . . . . . Kindest Regards and Best of Luck, Daniel Blankley B.Sc. ND